


让他降落

by Felcyyy



Category: I Told Sunset About You - Fandom, 以你的心诠释我的爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felcyyy/pseuds/Felcyyy
Summary: 男孩们隔着窗户纸里外，红灯笼高悬头顶，河面上着火般通透，明澄澄的。他忽而想到课本上讲古时女子出嫁从头到脚皆是朱红，便悄悄挪到光影底下，为自己暗暗渡上一层嫁衣。
Relationships: bk/pp, bkpp - Relationship, 马群耀/林祎凯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	让他降落

林祎凯从门帘外钻进来时，床上正放浪着一对野鸳鸯。昨夜刚下过雨，他早些时候走得急忘了拿伞，肩膀仍有些潮湿。他皱着顶好看的眉尖，掩了掩口鼻，全然不理会那女子尖声浪叫，一路踩过黑色丝袜和床尾那只歪歪扭扭的小高跟，倒像没学会避讳似的。

窗子被哗然推开一角，残留的雨水灌着冷风便扑在人脸上，生冷生冷的。屋里头黑惯了，麝香裹着陈年的书卷气，不必问也晓得主人断不检点，他估摸着这是男人第三支cigar。房里像一条热河，解开衬衣纽扣，他这才感到呼吸畅快些，顺势将眼光轻轻向外投去———上楼时瞧见庆嫂正忙进忙出备年货，懂礼如他自然是要打招呼的。过年这个词在舌尖上滚动一遭很快化作噤声，他的心恍若廊前那尊佛像，只觉阴雨天惹人厌，兴许菩萨也畏寒罢。

床是另一片海，海里湿透了两尾鱼。男女交织于欲海沉浮，女人此刻逮住机会占了上乘，抖着两团奶子便跨坐他身上，狡黠地挤着一双桃花眼，小孩荡秋千似的作势就要重新荡起来。马群耀没有疲软，只是分了神，两瓣白花花的臀挤着他磨着他碾着他，下体翘得精神抖擞还能再战数个回合，只肖抬手懒懒掠过那层肉浪，便又惹一阵翻云覆雨。

堂屋的摆钟敲了七下，格格不入地撞进人心窝子里。

窗前又开始落雨，净是昨夜没下痛快的。林祎凯支棱着窗，回过神却已湿透半边身子，白西服上的水渍顺着袖子滴在红木地板上，格外醒目。他那双手也是这般，诚同山巅的雪一捧，可指尖是烫的，烫得吓人，仿佛被炭火吻过。

“婊子。”

马群耀说罢狠狠吸了口两指间即将燃尽的雪茄，拍了把浪花般乱颤的女人，覆身作弄猛干起来。每块背部的肌肉都被调动着，汗湿的两具酮体在汁液交融中胡乱冲撞———他动作凶狠，像恶狼，像出鞘的刀，像血液里的暴力，像一种本能反应。

待到这场荒唐性事结束，已是午时。

马群耀有洁癖，一待出汗必要淋浴。此人仿佛有意从窗前经过，咸腥味直冲林祎凯而来，他没能克制，不置可否地皱了皱鼻子，随后就被报以阴阳怪气的一声冷笑。

房里登时只剩两人，女人裸着胸脯爬到床尾开始着装。马群耀的规矩多且杂，其中就有从不留宿情人这一条。若有所思地看着凌乱的床铺，林祎凯好笑地回忆起数月前某妙龄女郎被连人带物轰出公寓的场面，楼下庆嫂买菜回来撞见直呼：造孽。他想到此处低头弯了弯眼睛，从梁丹的角度看，两颗泪痣将将嵌进睫毛里。

她一时间竟看呆了。

梁丹自诩一等一的美貌，打小在英国出生，父母是从香港去的二代移民。平日也算阅人无数，可其中娇而不媚，纯而不涩的胚子简直稀缺，别说男人，女人都罕有。从前她见过这个漂亮面孔几次，无一例外都是在床事途中打过照面。性格的缘故，她鲜有羞耻的概念，大学毕业那天她带头裸体跳进康河里，可每每在瞥向此人时却感到shameful，她也不晓得这究竟是不是一种艺术家爱美故而惜美的心情。被踩了个黑脚印的丝袜醒目地躺在过道处，她娇嗔地瞪了窗台前的男人一眼，咯咯笑开了：

“Will you do me a favor pretty boy，胳膊够不着了。”罢了她嘟着嘴提了提垂到地面的裙摆，极其自然地转过身去露出后背，拉链恰好停在胸衣处，一颦一笑都像极同男友撒娇的娇憨少女。

林祎凯见状有些犹豫，他很少见马群耀频繁带同个女人回家，眼前这位显然是个特例，不禁使人生疑。外面的凉风仍旧吹着，梁丹等了半晌都没动静便哆嗦起来，林祎凯只得合上窗帷前去帮忙。他刚在身侧坐下，梁丹突然转过头来，她的眼睛很漂亮，让人联想到奈良的鹿。

“你是小凯对不对?”

不待林祎凯反应，梁丹爽朗地笑起来，好似中了头彩。她夸张地捂着嘴，眼睛弯成两道月牙：

“就说哩，哪阵风吹来的美人，果真是你！我早该想到的，I heard of your stories from Billkin，My favorite clip 是除夕那段…”

“丹，你该走了。”

马群耀穿着浴袍立在门前，漫不经心地用毛巾擦拭着仍旧滴水的头发。他皱眉看着举止亲密的两人，声线没有一丝温度。梁丹两边瞅了瞅，见林祎凯有些尴尬地与自己挪开一段距离，心下顿时有了分寸。她向来聪明，也知道男人最是看中这份机灵。可等真真见到这位活在马群耀描述里的林下美人，倒真有些自愧不如了。她眼珠子滴溜溜转了转，三两下蹬好高跟，到男人跟前，小鸟依人地攀着脖颈落下一枚香吻。

“Then I’ll see you later my dear.”

热闹惯了的女人前脚刚走，房间便再次冷却下来。林祎凯站起来让到过道一旁，低头把玩着钻石袖口，有些欲言又止。

马群耀往这边看了一眼，没想打破这种尴尬，他走到衣柜门前解开了浴袍，柜子里整齐陈列着一排卫衣，什么颜色的都有。他的肤色黝黑，这是天生的，英国终日阴雨绵绵，怎么也养不出这样的肤色。

他随意挑选了一套灰色的穿上，然后对着镜子慢条斯理地抹起发胶。

“林少爱观床事不假，现下又钟意昅嘢男人著翻件衫。若是有难处，该去找个基佬泄泄火。”

“呛完了就同我一块吃茶去，饿了。”

当马群耀说出“基佬”的那刻，他的心还是狠狠抽搐了一下。虽然知道这是刻意报复，林祎凯仍苦笑，是，他是假霸王，自己却是真虞姬，好一个造化弄人。

自上次被撞见和柏医生亲热之后，数月来马群耀便对他采取彻底绝交的姿态。如若不是了解他常年把钥匙藏在地毯下的习惯，两人或许真就江湖再见了。马群耀可以把事做绝，正如他六年前选择了远走他国。可他舍不得，就好比黄蓉舍不得郭靖受欺负，穆念慈舍不得杨康受折磨，他舍不得马群耀受委屈，因为顶不爱瞧他哭鼻子。这委屈若是别人造的他定要找人麻烦，拆胳膊卸腿无所不用其极。若是自己种下的，便只求能与他绑在一处受罪。他不曾忘记年少于那盏大红灯笼下的暗暗许诺：只要是马群耀要的他都给。如今长大了还要添上一条：命也可以。

想来下贱玩意，也没什么要紧。


End file.
